Sun and Moon
by Bunny Fair
Summary: He was her moon and she was his sun. Together, they made the most beautiful eclipse.


Angel sighed softly as Alice tugged on her hair, brushing through it. Her dress was in Seraphina's hands, ready to be worn. Angel peeked up as Alice tugged her hair into a bun, carefully wrapping the beaded jewels around it.

It was the young woman's big day, finally. Her and Damian decided to have their wedding in Gotham after all, with all of the Bat-Family and most of the local villains attending. She was currently getting ready and could faintly hear the music playing while the guests mulled about.

"Are you done yet?"

Alice softly huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "I'm almost done. Lemme get the earrings."

Angel sighed, leaning back as she stared in the mirror. Her hair was up in a bun, with loose strands framing her face and the beaded jewels dangling from the bun. Her makeup was soft, just enough to show enhance her soft features.

She smiled slightly and tilted her head when Alice stood beside her with the earrings. Alice slid them in carefully and smiled widely, clapping when she stood back. "There! Now, dress."

Angel stood up and held up her arms. "Alright, dress."

Seraphina stood up, walking over. "Finally, they're ready to start any time now."

Alice smiled sheepishly, leaning into the mirror to examine herself closer. "Sorry about that."

The three straightened up at a soft knock, Angel half way in her dress. Oswald cleared his throat loudly before saying, "Are you ready, my dear?"

Seraphina gave Alice a dirty look as she helped Angel into her dress. "We're almost ready!"

Angel softly sighed, stepping into her heels. Alice smiled sheepishly and grabbed her small bouquet before slipping out. Seraphina smiled, smoothing down her own skirt.

Angel smiled softly, gently squeezing her hand. "Thanks."

Seraphina smiled and carefully hugged her. "You look beautiful. Now, let's drop some jaws."

Angel chuckled softly and nodded, pulling away to grab her bouquet. Seraphina stepped out, leaving the door open behind her. Angel smiled as she heard the music pick up, Oswald slowly stepping into the room.

He smiled widely and offered his arm to her, his cane in his right hand. "Are you ready? You look very lovely."

She took his arm and smiled at him, lowering her veil. "Thank you for walking me, Oswald."

He smiled proudly, his chest puffing up. "Thank you. The husband-to-be is very excited, I saw. He looks wonderful as well."

She smiled softly, walking with him to the wide doors. She took a deep breath and stared as Oswald patted her hand gently. Damian stood beside Alfred, wearing traditional clothes.

Angel smiled and slowly walked forward with Oswald. She stared up at Damian, her eyes locked onto his. Oswald smiled proudly as he walked beside her, wacking stray ankles that dared to stick out into the aisle too far.

Oswald gently squeezed her hands when they came to the end before eyeing Damian, promises of threats swirling in his eyes. Damian tilted his head down in a small nod, gently taking Angel's hand.

Alfred smiled softly as Angel passed her bouquet to Alice. He cleared his throat, discreetly raising his hand to wipe a small tear from his eye. "I believe the bride and groom have their own vows they would like to say."

Damian nodded, his eyes glued to hers. He spoke in Arabic, his words dancing together as he spoke to her, "You are my angel, my love, and my life. You have given me a reason to live and someone to love for the rest of my life. You are the brightest star in the night sky and outshine even the sun. My sword brought us together, but our love will keep us together."

Angel smiled widely and carefully wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking in Arabic, "I may be a thief of many things, but you are the greatest treasure I have ever found. I will keep you in my life for as long as I live and am happy to be yours. You are my moon, always watching over me, and the clouds, giving me a place of rest and safety. My thievery brought us together, but our love will keep us together."

Alfred smiled softly as Damian lifted her veil, cupping her cheeks. "You may kiss your bride."

Damian smiled softly, bending down to press his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, reaching up to cup his cheeks. He gently held her waist, pulling her close to him. Cheers and loud crying rang out through the crowd.

Alfred cleared his throat as the kiss continued, breaking them apart. "I believe rings are in order."

Damian hummed softly, his hands on her hips. Angel smiled up at him, resting her hands on his shoulder. He smiled softly and gently squeezed her hips, reaching behind him to take the rings from Dick.

He gently held her left hand, sliding the ring on her ring finger. He kissed the back of her hand, smiling up at her. She smiled softly, her eyes wet as she took his left hand in hers, sliding the ring on.

He pulled her close, kissing her sweetly. She hugged his shoulders, her tears slipping free. He lifted her up, holding her close to him. She giggled softly as she pulled back, smiling widely at him.

Alfred smiled softly and gently nudged them. "Let us commence the reception, shall we?"

She nodded slightly, sniffling softly as Damian set her on her feet. She held his hand as she walked with him down the aisle. She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand as he held the door open to the reception area.

They fell into an easy dance as the music played behind them, everyone gathering around them. He held her close as they danced, their fingers interlocked together. She smiled softly up at him, holding him close.

Selina smiled widely as she walked over, her arm looped with Bruce's. "May I have a dance with my darling son?"

Angel nodded, her smile stuck on her face. "Sure."

Damian smiled, giving her a quick kiss before offering his arm to Selina. She smiled as Bruce took Angel's hand, guiding his daughter-in-law into a slow dance. "Alfred taught you well."

Damian loosely held her hand, his other on her waist. "He did. Thank you, Selina."

She nodded. "You make her happy. I don't know what your vows were, but I know whatever it was you'll always love her. Granted, if you did break her heart, I'd break yours."

He lightly smirked as a short knife was pressed into the soft fabric over his shoulder. "She is my habibi. My ilyahah. I would throw myself onto a millon blades before I break her heart."

She hummed softly, nodding slowly. "Good. You've become a good man, Damian."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Selina."

She lightly laughed, stepping back. "I never will get you to call me 'mom' will I?"

He simply shrugged, glancing up at a faint outline hiding behind everyone. "No." He gently caught Angel when Bruce guided her his way, easily scooping her up.

She squeaked softly and giggled, hugging his neck. "My habiba."

He smiled softly, walking over to the bouncing Alice, the bouquet in her arms. She smiled widely, looking between them. "You need to toss it! And then we have a few speeches planned."

Angel softly sighed and smiled as she was set on her feet, taking the bouquet. "Of course."

Alice smiled widely, bouncing on her bare heels as she trotted over to the group of women. "We're ready!"

Angel rolled her eyes and turned away, taking a deep breath as she gripped the bouquet. She closed her eyes and tossed it backwards, high over her head. She peeked up at a happy squeal, turning to see Seraphina holding the bouquet with Alice bouncing beside her.

Alice flapped her hands excitedly, smiling widely. "You and Jay are next! Oh, my darling sister is finally getting married to her man!"

Seraphina started smiling sheepishly, scratching her cheek as she looked away. "Eheh, about that..."

Alice narrowed her eyes, leaning closer. "What 'about that'?"

Angel lightly smirked. "They're already married. They went to the courthouse with Alfred and got married one day. Had a weekend honeymoon, didn't you?"

Seraphina smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, we went up to Tamaran for our honeymoon."

Alice huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, you still haven't had a proper wedding and I did good planning this one."

Seraphina sighed, leaning into Jason's side when he hugged her waist. "You did do very good. We're next, Jay."

He shrugged and grinned at her. "Well, you can't wear a white dress." She gave him a look. He continued to grin and yelped when a short vine whipped his ass. "Ouch! Rude."

Angel smiled and walked over to the table, slipping her hand in Damian's. "I need to sit. These heels are starting to hurt."

He smiled softly and slid her chair out. "The cake can wait for you to rest. I'll return in a moment."

She nodded, kissing his cheek before she toed off her shoes. "Take your time. I think Harley's about to give her speech."

He chuckled softly and smiled politely at the guests as he made his way through, walking outside into the cool night air. He crossed his arms over his chest and calmly stated, "Talia."

The woman smiled tightly as she stepped out on the shadows. "Hello, son. I see you've gotten married. Your wife is beautiful."

He eyed her. "She is. What do you want?"

She held up her hands, shaking her head slightly. "No threats or harmful wishes. I'm just, I'm glad you're finally happy Damian. You two have been together for years."

He nodded. "Thank you for noticing. This is a no-weapons event."

She smiled, shifting to pull the sheathed sword off her back. "This is a gift. It was Ra's - "

"Keep it. I want nothing to do with him or you."

She softly sighed, looking down at the decorative sheath. "I should've known. I wish you both a long, happy life." He watched as she set the sword down, bowing her head to him. "You are a greater man than I could've raised."

He nodded. "I'm well aware."

She nodded and stared up at him before turning on her heel. He watched as the Gotham shadows enveloped her. Staring at the sword, he picking it up, unsheathing it smoothly.

He stared at his reflection in the blade before sheathing it, turning around to walk inside. It sounded ike Harley was still at the mic and someone needed to pull her away. Hopefully Ivy would step in before Angel would be too embarassed.

He walked over as vines latched around the sobbing woman's mouth, sitting beside Angel. He softly said, "Talia visited."

She smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand. "That's okay. Wanna cut the cake?"

He smiled softly, setting the sword on the floor between their chairs. "Let's do it before Alice steals anymore icing."


End file.
